


Ruby’s Fluffy Hair

by UngentlemanlyConduct



Series: UngentlemanlyConduct’s One-Shot Emporium [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair, fluffy hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngentlemanlyConduct/pseuds/UngentlemanlyConduct
Summary: Ruby had just washed her hair, and Hanamaru can’t help but touch it.





	Ruby’s Fluffy Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the dumbest thing I’ll ever write.  
HBD Ruby!

“Hey, Ruby.” Hanamaru gently raised her hand, letting her fingers flow through Ruby’s freshly washed hair. It was smooth as silk, but there was also a soft, fluffy feeling to it as well. “I love your hair, zura…”

“M-Maru…?!” She yelped. Her girlfriend’s touch was entirely unexpected - but the warmth and comfort it brought was very welcome. The touch, soft and addicting, making her heart beat faster. “Go on…” Leaning forward, she ducked her head down, giving Maru free rein over her crimson bob.

Maru did not hesitate. She put her free hand around a particularly soft spot and brushed it in her palms. Each strand was electrifying, the perfect sensation in her hands - they craved for every inch of her hair.  
“Mmm…” Ruby purred, adoring the love and attention she received. She wanted this moment to last forever. These moments reminded her of why she loved Maru so much. It was almost a natural impulse when she moved in for a kiss. Something else filled with warmth, which she replied with in kind. “Love you, Maru.”

“Love you too.” She whispered. “Happy birthday, zura…”  
Their cuddle/petting continued for a good half-hour before, content and comforted, they went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, it’s sweet.


End file.
